The present invention generally relates to an indicator assembly for use with an adjusting mechanism for positioning a movable headlamp component in an automobile or the like at an initial or "zero" position. More particularly, the invention contemplates an indicator assembly that is adjusted to denote the zero position when the headlamp component is initially positioned and to thereafter indicate where the zero position for the headlamp component is located.
Following assembly of an automobile, the headlamps must be set to their desired position. This is generally accomplished by use of sophisticated photometric metering equipment and manually adjusting the headlamps until the headlamps point in the desired location.
Adjustor mechanisms for adjusting the aiming of a headlamp component to a desired location are well-known in the art. Examples of existing prior art adjustor mechanisms can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,309,780; 5,121,303; 5,067,052; 5,032,964; 4,939,945; 4,893,219 and 4,674,018. These types of adjustor mechanisms generally use a gear box that consists of a pair of gears, a housing, caps, bushing, washer, and an adjusting screw or shaft.
Due to vibration or an accident, the headlamps may move out of the desired aiming location. With certain prior art adjustor mechanisms, there is no way to attain the desired initial position or alignment without use of specialized equipment. With the present invention, the zero position of the movable headlamp component is indicated and the mechanic need only adjust the position of the headlamp component by using the adjustor mechanism to move the headlamp component back to its zero position.